Caméra
by Hedleyen
Summary: Bella doit garder sa nièce et son neveu, oui mais ils exigent que leur oncle Edward vienne. Il ne leurs faudra pas longtemps pour comprendre que leur tonton et tata sont en couple... Et pour les filmer. OS.


Bonsoir ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cet os, je l'aime bien, mais il est assez... _Nul_. M'enfin, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais réussi à en finir un, alors je suis assez fière de moi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Maelle et Théo. –Merci à Hachiko R pour les noms et aussi pour son soutien !-

Merci à Lolli pour me forcer à poster... _Comme toujours._

J'espère vous faire au moins sourire. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- J'ai faim.<p>

- Et moi, j'ai soif.

- J'ai envie d'aller faire pipi !

- Je veux regarder la télé !

- Ouais mais moi, mon programme il est mieux !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est le mien ! Espèce de bouse !

- C'est toi la bouse !

Bella Swan regarda sa nièce et son neveu se chamaillaient avant d'intervenir.

- Hého les monstres, on sa calme... Vos parents reviennent vers quelle heure ?

Si elle aurait su la tête que les jumeaux allaient faire, elle se serait abstenue de tout commentaire, ça c'était sûr.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Maelle, les lèvres tremblantes

- Tu veux plus de nous ? Attaqua Théo, en faisant une moue

- Maman avait dit que tu étais trop dans tes livres pour garder des enfants tels que nous...

- Mais nous, on peut être adorable, hein Maelle ? Dit lui à Belly !

- Théo il dit vrai, on peut être sage... Comme des mages !

- On dit image, corrigea-t-il

- C'est pareil.

- Non, c'est pas pareil.

- Si.

- Non.

- Et je te dis que si.

- Et moi je te dis que non.

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui-

- STOP !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leur tante et le garçon prit la parole :

- On peut appeler tonton Edward, l'est cool lui.

- Nope, je veux tata Alice. Conseilla sa jumelle

- Edward l'est mieux.

- Non, c'est Lice.

- Non, c'est-

- Je suis là, d'abord qu'est-ce qu'a dit Rosalie sur mon sujet ? les coupa Isabella

- Plein de chose. Promit la première

- Plein plein de chose. Renchérit le deuxième

- Et quoi plus exactement ? questionna la plus âgée

- Si tu amenais Edward, commença Théo

- Et Alice, rajouta Maelle

- On pourrait te le dire, continua-t-il

- Et si on mangeait une glace, conclut la fillette

- C'est bien Emmett ton père, à toi. Pas de doute. Intervins Bella

- T'as un problème avec papa ? s'énerva-t-elle

- Et évidemment, t'as du Rosalie Hale dans le sang. Rajouta-t-elle

- T'as un problème avec maman ? interrogea son jumeau

- Non non... J'adore vos parents. Finit Bella

- Heureusement, donc nos glaces ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix

- On est à Forks... Je ne peux pas trouver des glaces, comme ça.

- Y en a en bas.

- Dans le frigidaire. Eclaircis Maelle

- C'est un réfrigiridaire. Fit Théo

- Non, frigidaire.

- Je viens de te dire que-

- Dans la cave ? Questionna Bella, ne pouvant plus de les entendre

- Oui, dans la cave, avec les araignées. Tenta de l'effrayer le jeune bonhomme

- C'est maman qui a peur, pas Bella, elle est courageuse comme Alice, Thé !

- M'appelle pas Thé ! Et puis si Bella elle a peur !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux !

- Non !

- SI !

- Non ! Elle est où tatie ?

-Si... Elle est descendue. C'est pas une froussarde, elle. Pas comme mon imbécile de jumeau !

- Je te permets pas, déjà et puis-

- J'ai les glaces ! Cria Bella d'en bas, elle monta les quelques marches et les amena sur la table de la cuisine

Ils la suivirent et se postèrent à côtés d'elles, en sortant des cuillères et des bols.

- Il manque quelque chose... souffla Théo

- On veut tonton Edward ! Rouspeta Maelle

- Si je l'appelle, ça va le faire ? Par contre, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'est pas disponible...

- Non, bien sûr... Déclara Maelle, d'un ton qui disait clairement le contraire

Isabella sortit son téléphone portable et chercha dans son répertoire le prénom voulu avant de l'appeler. Deux bips résonnèrent avant qu'il ne décroche. Elle l'insulta de tous les noms, mentalement avant de commencer à parler.

- Allô, Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On devait-

- Edward ! Je suis avec Maelle et Théo !

Elle ignora la dispute entre les deux pour l'ordre dans lequel elle avait dit leurs prénoms et continua.

- Je les gardes, cette après-midi et il voudrait savoir si tu pouvais venir...

- Dit oui ! Dit oui ! Cria Théo

- Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps que je les ai vu... Ils ont du bien grandir...

- Tu tombes dans le niais, Edward...

- T'es pire que moi, toi.

- N'importe quoi.

- Ah si !

- Mais non-

- Ouais bon... Tu viens quand ? l'interrogea Maelle

- J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et elle fit son plus beau sourire à son frère et sa tante avant de s'exclamer.

- Maintenant tata Alice !

- Oui oui... Marmonna Bella

Elle refit la même action qu'avec Edward, mais tomba directement sur le répondeur.

- Je laisse un message ? demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux

Ils la regardèrent comme une cinglée avant de dire :

- Bien sûr... Elle ne pourra pas savoir pourquoi tu l'appelles sinon...

- Ah ces adultes.

- Ah cette vieillesse.

- Exactement Maelle.

- Taisez-vous... Alice, c'est Bella... Voilà je garde les petits, elle préféra ignorer le fait que s'ils avaient des fusils à la place des yeux, elle serait morte et continua : Et ils voudraient, ou plutôt, ils exigent que tu viennes passer quelques heures avec nous... Donc voilà, rappelle moi.

Elle raccrocha et regarda les jumeaux.

- Satisfaits ?

- Pourrait mieux faire. T'en penses quoi, Théo ?

- Peu concluant.

- Voilà, c'était ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas dit. Dit-il en tirant la langue

- C'est pareil ! Arrête de chercher la petite mouche !

- On dit petite bête !

- C'est pareil !

- Non, ce n'est pas pareil !

- La glace va fondre. Servez-vous. Je vais ouvrir. Intervenu Bella

- Ca a toqué ?

- Sonné, si vous vous chamaillez moins, vous auriez peut-être entendu.

- Nyanyanya... Répondirent-ils

Elle ne les entendit pas, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Bella ouvrit la porte et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit Edward devant elle.

- T'as fait vite. Murmura-t-elle, ce sont de vrais monstres...

- Je peux repartir si tu veux...

- Ah non ! Reste ici ! répondit-elle en l'encerclant, on devrait leur dire.

- C'est toi qui voulait attendre que notre relation soit vraiment sérieuse pour leur annoncer...

- Mais maintenant, j'ai peur. Et puis on a assez attendu, ça fait cinq mois.

- Bell's... Ils ont tout fait pour qu'on soit en couple, pourquoi ils le prendraient mal ?

- Je ne sais pas... Bon tu entres, les monstres vont trouver ça louche...

- A vos ordres.

Il rentra, posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et suivit les éclats de voix qui le menèrent directement à la cuisine.

- Tonton Edward ! Tu veux de la glace ? proposa Maelle, un large sourire au visage

- Ca dépend... Tu as crème brulé ?

- Bien sûr, t'en veux ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Elle s'appliqua à faire une grosse boule avec la cuillère à glace, tandis que Théo piquait dans son bol. Vite réprimandé par Bella, il salua Edward avant de vouloir se resservir.

- Tu te dépêches ? demanda-t-il à sa soeur

- Je sers tonton, tu peux pas attendre ?

- Non.

- Et bah t'attendras. Et c'est le même prix !

- Je vais pas payer pour ta qualité de nulle !

- C'est toi le nul !

- Non c'est toi !

- Hé hé, stop, vous vous calmez. J'en ai assez Maelle, merci. Déclara Edward

- Mais de rien.

Bella sentit son portable vibrer, demanda à Edward de garder les enfants et s'absenta avant de décrocher.

- Allô, Bell's ?

- Alice ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si si... Enfin, je suis un peu malade... Donc je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir les gérer toute seule, comme une grande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es allée voir un medecin ?

- Yep.. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien...

- T'es enceinte ?

- Bella, je t'ai dit qu'on n'était pas pressé, Jazz et moi, pour le deuxième. C'est juste une grippe.

- Oui mais tu aimerais bien avoir un autre enfant, avoue.

- Non, ça doit suivre l'ordre. Rosalie, la plus agée, est tombée enceinte, après il y a eu moi, maintenant c'est à toi..

- Euh... Je passe mon tour ? Joker ?

- Très drôle. Je dois te laisser, bisous. Prends bien soin des monstres !

- Prends bien soin de d'Andrew et de toi !

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, et Bella repartit dans la cuisine.

- Alors c'était qui ? Ton fameux amant ? Questionna Edward

- Haha...

- Tu vois quelqu'un, tatie ? Non, tu me l'aurais dit ? Je croyais qu'on se disait tout... rugis Maelle

- Mais non, tonton raconte n'importe quoi. Bon vous avez fini avec la glace ?

- Oui, c'était super !

- Bien, je vais les remettre avant que ça ne fonde.

- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Edward

Ils prirent les pots où ils restaient de la glace, et jetèrent ceux où il n'y en avait plus et descendirent en bas.. Bella ouvrit le congélateur et glissa les glaces dedans. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Edward l'a retenu en l'embrassant :

- Bella, je n'en peux plus... S'il te plait, murmura-t-il. On pourrait leur dire... Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi... Mais ce n'est pas...

Elle s'arrêta en entendant des bruits en haut des escaliers. Son neveu filmait la scène, sa sœur juste à côté.

- THEO ! ARRETE CETTE CAMERA TOUT DE SUITE ! cria-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'ils lui feraient du chantage avec ça

Bella courut pour le rattraper, mais il passa la caméra à sa sœur, qui le planqua et revenu comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors... Toi et Edward... Quand Alice sera-

- Ma sœur ne sera rien. Mon frère non plus. Personne ne sera. Ca reste entre nous, compris ?

- Roh... T'es pas drôle. Mais sinon, vous compte bientôt faire un enfant ?

- Maelle ! Fais plutôt le silence au lieu de telle bêtise ! Maintenant, où est le truc ?

- On appelle ça une caméra.

- OU EST-CE ? Haussa Bella de la voix

- Seul Dieu nous le dira... répondit Théo

- Amen. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Edward qui se prit un regard noir de la part de sa copine

- Dîtes moi où est cette caméra. Supplia-t-elle

- Non. Firent les jumeaux

- Bella... Laisse tomber, on peut leur faire confiance, on le sait... Allez, si on se faisait un jeu plutôt ?

- Monopoly ? proposa Théo

- Ca me va... Maelle ?

- D'accord !

- Et toi, Bell's ?

- Hein ? Ah ouais... Ouais, c'est parfait.

Ils installèrent le jeu et jouèrent pendant une bonne heure. C'était finalement les jumeaux, qui s'étaient mis ensemble, qui avaient fini par ruiner Bella et Edward.

- Jumeaux diaboliques... murmura-t-elle

- Mauvaise joueuse... Souffla Maelle

- Ah la vieillesse, dirent les deux Hale présent dans la pièce

- Bon je vais y aller, moi... On se voit demain, Bell's. A bientôt les monstres... fit Edward

Il embrassa sur la joue Théo et Maelle avant de se tourner vers Bella et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle se détacha vite de son étreinte, ne supportant pas les bruits des deux autres occupants de la pièce.

- A demain, dit-elle en fermant la porte

Elle se rassit à la cuisine, cherchant le caméscope des yeux mais ne trouvant rien, elle se retourna.

- Donc... Je n'ai pas oublié le compromis.. Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont dit sur moi ? questionna Bella à l'égard de Maelle, une fois qu'Edward avait quitté la maison

- C'est pas moi qui sait..

- Théo ? l'interrogea-t-elle

- Moi ? demanda-t-il, en relevant les yeux vers sa marraine

- Il n'existe pas cent mille Théo dans cette pièce.

- Il n'existe pas cent mille caméra dans cette maison.

- Théo...

- J'ai entendu dire t'étais la sœur de papa.

- C'est tout ? Tu te fous de moi ? Mais vous avez dit... Vous m'avez promis... Bande de-

- Mettrais-tu notre parole en doute, tatie ? Tu sais que si j'appuie sur un bouton, un seul, la vidéo de toi et de tonton entrain de s'embrasser peut traverser le monde ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux

- Théo... T'es sûr que ce truc peut faire ça ? questionna sa soeur

- Ce truc peut tout faire. C'est la techno... Technologie.

- Mais oui, messieurs je sais tout mieux que tout le monde.

- C'est une qualité, madame je dis n'importe quoi.

- C'est un défaut. Défaut !

- T'es qu'une jalouse et-

- On se calme... Coupa leur tante

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Papa et maman rentrent !

- Ce que je me sens aimé... souffla Bella

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie, et sa fille lui courut dans les bras.

- Alors les anges, vous vous êtes bien amuser avec tata ? demanda-t-elle

- C'était super !

- Extraordinaire !

- Ben c'est génial alors... Elle pourra vous garder la semaine prochaine, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Bell's ?

- Il n'y a pas de-

- QUI A TOUCHE A MES GLACES ? s'exclama Emmett, qui était passé devant Bella sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive

- C'est Maelle ! dit son fils en pointant du doigt sa sœur

- C'est Théo ! fit sa fille en produisant le même geste mais sur son frère

Puis voyant la confusion, ils montrèrent tous les deux Bella :

- C'est elle !

Elle les fusilla du regard et marmonna traitre du bout de ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa à Rosalie, qui rajouta.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bell's. Edward veut bien nous les garder, sinon.

- En parlant de tonton, Bella et lui-

- Je serais honoré de garder ces anges, voyons ! Et puis ils ont envie de passer du temps avec tatie Bella, hein ?

- Oui ! Mais avec tonton ! Mais c'est possible, hein, tatie ? interrogea Maelle

- Je ne crois pas que... commença Emmett

- On devrait vous montrer les photos qu'on a fait. Ajoutèrent les jumeaux, menaçant du regard leur tante

- Oh si c'est possible ! Je suis sûre qu'Edward acceptera ! Il le faut bien ! ajouta Bella

- D'accord, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau film qui allait sortir, en plus... Il a l'air super. Rêva Rosalie, en s'imaginant sans ses enfants, avant de secouer la tête

- Super alors... A la semaine prochaine... Fit Bella en se dépêchant de prendre son manteau, voulant s'enfuir très loin de cette maison

- Tu ne pars pas déjà quand même ? Tu ne veux pas manger un bout ? demanda sa belle-soeur

- Non, je vais rentrer. Merci de l'invitation.

- Tu ne restes pas tata ? Tant pis, on montrera nos belles photos à papa et maman. Murmura Maelle

- Je resterais bien un peu, finalement. Céda-t-elle

- Grandiose. Finit Théo en se touchant le menton et sa barbe imaginaire

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison, et s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Et je ne t'ai pas dit, j'ai filmé la pièce de théâtre de mes deux chéris.. Ils jouaient à la perfection. Tu veux la voir ? questionna Rosalie, complètement gaga de ses deux enfants

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Emmett va chercher le caméscope, s'il te plait.

- Il est où ? demanda-t-il

- Dans la chambre... Comme d'habitude.

A ses mots Théo blanchit directement et Bella comprit la situation directement.

- On n'est pas obligé de- tenta Bella

- Trouvé ! Tu es sûre qu'il était dans la chambre ? Je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ? s'exclama son frère en revenant dans la pièce

- Et veux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine ? demanda Rosalie

- Je vérifiais s'il n'y était pas... Au cas où.. commença-t-il

- Au cas où tu l'aurais laissé là bas. Fini sa femme

- Oui bon... On se regarde la pièce ?

- Oui oui... Tu verras, Théo joue dans la première, Maelle dans la deuxième. Ils jouent vraiment vraiment bien. Et puis ils étaient stressé au début, mais pas une seule panne de mémoire, pas un seul bafouillement ! Bon, Emmett, tu y arrives ? Questionna Rosalie, qui trépignait d'impatience

- Oui oui. C'était la dernière vidéo enregistré, non ?

- Oui, bon passe le moi.

Il lui tendit l'appareil, un peu étonné.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que la dernière vidéo sur cette cassette ne dure pas plus de deux minutes...

- Ah mince, j'ai dû l'enlevé. Je l'ai mise sur l'ordinateur... Enfin, les enfants vous avez touché au caméscope ?

- Nous ? Jamais. Répondirent-ils, tandis que Bella tremblait

- Ce n'est pas grave... On peut le regarder sur ton ordinateur... dit-elle

Mais c'était trop tard, Rosalie avait déjà appuyé sur play, et Bella ressentit encore le désir de s'enfuir loin d'ici.

- Bella, je n'en peux plus... On pourrait leur dire... Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi... Mais ce n'est pas... THEO ! ARRETE CETTE CAMERA TOUT DE SUITE !

Rosalie entendit quelques bruits et la caméra se coupa...

- Bella... Qu'est-ce que... commença la blonde

- Passe moi ça, fit Emmett

Il repassa la scène, et sa sœur sentit ses joues rougirent encore plus. Il releva finalement la tête, fixa Bella, et se tourna vers son fils.

- Théo, c'est toi qui a filmé ça ?

- Euh... Y avait Maelle... Mais... Euh oui... Je crois...

- Ben dit donc... Siffla-t-il, t'as vu ça Rose ? C'est du vrai travail de pro'. On voit tout, on entend tout. Tu as du zoomé... Tu pourrais faire caméraman, fiston.

Oui, définitivement, Isabella voulait s'enfuir loin de cette famille de fou.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plut, et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez toujours laissez une review. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez quand même laisser une review.<p> 


End file.
